


A Love Forbidden. A Love Forgives.

by East02End



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East02End/pseuds/East02End
Summary: Callum wanted to live his life like any normal person would. Do his job with the police, live with his fiancé at home. A simple, stress free life.Until Ben walked into his life. Or rather when he walked into Ben’s life, questioning everything Callum ever wanted. Until Ben discovered both of his secrets.What if Ben wasn’t like his police file described at all? Did he really want this life when he could have a different one with Ben? What would happen if they both fell in love when they weren’t supposed to?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Callum jumped when someone chucked a file in front of him. He’d supposedly been doing some paperwork for a case but he was just sitting there staring into space, not noticing his Sergeant, standing next him. 

“Highway, you haven’t had a proper case for a while, thought you could do with getting out the office for a bit, you look bored. This is the perfect case for you, your a people person. Go in, find out the details, then we shop him.”

“Who is it this time?”

Callum opened the file, flicking through a few pages looking back up at him. 

“Ben Mitchell.”

“I’ve heard his name around here quite a few times.”

“Precisely. He’s a slippery one, Mitchell. Always manages to get the precious alibi he needs or squeeze through our grasp before we can grab him. I’d even say he’s worse than his dad.”

“Phil innit?”

He’d heard Phil a lot around the place over the years too, not so much Ben, but he knew they were both well known to most of the police department. He’d never personally been involved in a case involving them both, so he’d never met them, or knew much about them, apart from the reputation people seem to have of them both. 

“Yup. Everyone knows who Phil Mitchell is. They’ve both been with us more times I can count. But Ben, he’s crafty all right. Like father, like son. That’s where you come in.”

“Yeah? What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to go in unaware. Undercover, become his mate, get the proof, so we can finally shop him and put Ben behind bars where he belongs.”

“What’s he done then?”

“We suspect- actually I know he is- selling dodgy cars. I just need physical evidence to do anything with him. It should be pretty simple really. Get the proof so we can get him.”

“I reckon I could do that. A week? Two tops. Trust me, Sarg, he’ll be with you in no time.”

“That’s the spirit, lad. I thought this would be perfect for you, you both live in the same square, I’m surprised you’ve never crossed paths before.”

“Not that I can remember.” 

Callum liked to keep himself to himself outside of work, staying in with Whitney. He was never a socialiser so had never met Ben before. 

“I can’t do it, he’s seen my face too many times. You, Callum, however...” 

“Yep. Leave it with me. I’ll check out these notes, then I’ll go work out my bearings around him.”

“Cheers. Shouldn’t take you too long if he doesn’t know you, we’ve been trying to get Ben flipping Mitchell for years.”

Callum nodded sitting back, picking up the file. 

Ben Mitchell, 23.

Callum flicked past all the boring stuff, trying to find something interesting to base him on. 

Ben had been sent to prison before, for manslaughter. Apparently he’d insisted it was an accident. 

“How can you assault and kill someone by accident?” He muttered, shaking his head. 

His most recent run in with the police was for money laundering, but he’d managed to get himself off the hook with that one too, somehow. 

Callum sighed chucking it back on the side. There wasn’t actually that much to go on. He was clever alright. Making sure he never left any evidence or got his hands dirty. 

He’d just have to go and check him out in person. 

He flicked back through the file for Ben’s workplace. Owns a garage. The Arches. Owns half a car lot too. Square dealz, with his brother, Jay. 

He stood up grabbing his phone, the file and his coffee, his first place to try, the car lot. He slipped the file out of sight from anyone, making his way to his car. 

He knocked on the door of the car lot and waited, steeling himself. 

“S’open!” 

Callum opened the door slowly stepping inside, as Ben spun around in his chair, seeing who it was. 

“Oh, thought you were Jay with me coffee, he’s been gone ages. Just another customer who most likely won’t buy a car.” He huffed, going back to chucking his tennis ball in the air and catching it, looking very bored. 

“Charming.” Callum sighed. 

This was going to be a long couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attraction’s there from the start...

Callum sat down opposite Ben at the desk, watching him spin around in the chair, chucking the tennis ball in the air, when he got dizzy and stopped. 

“Oh, right.” Ben stopped, flashing him a fake smile, facing him. 

Callum felt his breathing hitch slightly when Ben looked at him. It was the coolness of his blue eyes, that striked him first. His eyes weren’t just blue, they were a true blue. Deep and electric with little flecks of gold in them. 

“I’d like a car.” He managed to spit out. 

“Yup. That’s what we’re here for, selling cars. See anything you like?”

Callum stared at Ben for a while, unable to look away from his eyes. 

“Hello? Any cars you like on the way in?”

“Oh right.” He tore his gaze away from his eyes when Ben stood up next to him. He shook his head slightly trying to stop himself from seeing Ben’s eyes still. He frowned to himself wondering why he found them so fascinating, when he should feel like that looking at Whitney. He couldn’t even remember what colour eyes she had at that moment, only seeing Ben’s. He’d never looked at someone and felt like that before. 

“Erm, a car. I need...” He trailed off as he watched Ben walk by him, noticing how tight his shirt was against his muscles hidden underneath his shirt. “A car...” He finished. 

“You okay?”

“Yep. I’m great. What would you recommend?”

“Me? Erm, I don’t know, what do you need it for?”

“Work...”

“Work? Your gonna have to be a bit more in detail. Do you need a biggish one or...”

“Just a small one...”

“Right, I’ve got these, right now. If you don’t want any of them, you’ll have to wait. You got a number?”

“What?”

“A number? So I can ring you when we have more?”

“Oh right, yeah.” He slid his phone over to Ben showing him his number. 

“Got it. I can give you my number too. I’ll give you a call when we get some new ones in.”

“Yeah, that’s good. Might did something next time.” He hadn’t even looked at the cars outside, he’d just walked in, determined to find some kind of evidence then leave. 

Callum watched as he wrote a number down presuming it was one for the car lot, even though he could find that in the police file. 

“Do you... know where it’s come from? Cos if Whit finds out it’s dodgy, she’ll have me head.” He’d completely forgotten why’d he come here in the first place, making Ben suspicious already. 

“Why’d you wanna know that? You some copper?”

“What?! Me? A copper? Pfft, trust me if I went undercover I’d be found out within five minutes. I’m about as subtle as a bull in a china shop.” He laughed nervously. He felt a little too warm, flustered even. He was usually so calm if he was given a case, never usually this unprofessional. He put it down to being so tired. 

“I don’t know exact places they come from, I can for some but not any if these.”

“Doesn’t matter. Was just wondering...”

“I’ll have you find I do not sell dodgy cars, thank you.” He squinted at Callum, trying to work him out. 

“I never said you did! Just I’ve been to others before who have tried to.”

“Well, you won’t get arrested by the coppers if you buy a car from here.”

“Good to know.” He smiled. 

“Who’s this Whit, then?”

“My fiancé. Why’d you wanna know that?”

Ben shrugged, checking through some paperwork instead. 

“Just wondering... Shame.”

“Shame what?”

Callum stood up too, Ben looking him up and down subtly, Callum not noticing. 

“Nothing. Is that all cos I haven’t got all day?” He said instead. 

“Charming.”

“Arr, glad you think so.” He smirked, rolling his eyes. “Now are you actually gonna buy a car today? Or have you just come to check out yours truly?”

“No course not!”

“Calm down I was only kidding I’m not gonna jump ya. I might prefer men, but it doesn’t mean I’m gonna pounce on ya, first chance I get.”

“Right...”

Callum walked slowly to the door, stopping when Ben grabbed his arm.

“Forgetting something?”

“Eh?”

Ben waved Callum’s phone in front of him and the paper he’d written the number on. 

“Oh, right. Thanks.” He took them, his fingers brushing along Ben’s, notching Ben’s hand still on Callum’s arm for maybe longer than it should have been. 

Ben said nothing, taking his hand away slowly, both of them looking at it. 

“Right, I best be off then, Whit will be wondering where I’ve got to.”

“I’ll give you a ring when we’ve got some new ones in.” He smiled. 

Callum walked outside slowly, wondering why he was so nervous. He felt like he hadn’t been breathing the whole while he was in there. He usually found his evidence and left the rest to his Sargeant to take them in. He cursed himself for being so unprofessional.

He looked at the number presuming it’d be for the car lot but it was a mobile number. 

Callum shoved it in his pocket instead. It was going to take time to get close to Ben. If he was going to become Ben’s mate, he’d need the number anyway instead of the car lot, surely?


	3. Chapter 3

Callum walked away from the car lot, towards home, walking straight past Whitney on the sofa, into the bedroom. 

“Callum! A hello would nice?!”

Callum sighed, walking back out, sitting next to her on the sofa. 

“I’m sorry. It’s been a long day. How have you been?”

“I’m okay, not long got back from work. You look tired.”

“I am a bit. I’ll be alright.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, I manage to get through most days somehow. I’m sure I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“Busy day?”

“Yeah, got a new case to work on.”

“Do you reckon you could do it?”

“Yeah, probably. Ben Mitchell. Selling dodgy cars. Probably find something then he’ll get sent down.”

“Ben? Worse than Phil isn’t he?”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Don’t go getting yourself too involved will you?”

“Nah. Went to see him today, let’s just say his customer service is pretty poor.”

“Was he rude to you?”

“Bit. Was tryna do some snooping. But he was in such a hurry to kick me out.”

“That’s cos he’s obviously got something to hide. Selling them dodgy cars.”

“Nah, I don’t think it was that. He just looked bored with the world. Like he was missing something??”

“Wouldn’t you sitting in an office all day? Probably missing his cash cos people are realising all his cars are dodgy and going somewhere else?”

“I have been for weeks, I’m glad I can actually get out the office, working on Ben.”

“Just don’t go stressing yourself out too much will you?”

“No, course not. It’ll only be a couple of weeks, I reckon.”

“Good, cos I don’t like him. And I don’t want you getting yourself ill being tired all the time. Your okay now though?”

“Yeah, course. I’m fine.”

Callum noticed Whitney’s hand creep onto his thigh, smiling at him. 

“Not too tired then?” 

“Erm, I’m gonna go shower first.”

He jumped up from the sofa, startling Whitney at the sudden movement. 

“Oh, okay...” 

She frowned at him, walking away into the bathroom.

He took a long shower, maybe too long, walking slowly back to the bedroom after changing, lying on the bed. 

“Callum? You okay? You’ve been gone a while.”

Whitney walked into the bedroom slowly, spotting him with his eyes closed on the bed, his head resting in his hand in the pillow. 

“Oh...”

Callum could practically see her disappointment even with his eyes closed. 

She disappeared again back into the living room, Callum turning around onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He sighed to himself, letting himself breathe, not breathing whilst she was standing there. 

He never knew why he was never ‘in the mood’. Whitney was pretty, good looking. He just never felt like it, too tired all the time. 

He’d pretended to be asleep a couple of times, to put Whitney off. He’d never been involved in conversations in the army when the guys talked about women. He was always ‘busy’ or ‘tired’. He just didn’t see the fascination. Yeah, Whitney was pretty, his fiancé, but what else was he supposed to feel? He loved her, was going to marry her in just under six months now, Callum had everything he wanted. 

He just wanted to feel... normal. What does normal feel like though? Is it feeling anxious all the time? Feeling pressured all the time at work and at home, to be right? Feeling exhausted everyday, all day, even if he wasn’t working? Not feeling right in himself, like he had something wrong with him? Doing exactly what he said to Whitney, just getting through the day everyday, like it was a battle?

Callum rested his arm over his eyes, sighing to himself, trying to block out the light and the rest of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so their friendship begins...

Callum had intended to do some snooping but got sidetracked. Again. 

He walked slowly into the car lot, frowning at Ben sitting in the corner, cradling a bottle of whiskey, beer bottles littered around him. 

“Go away. Forgot to lock the door.” He slurred, not looking up to see who it was. 

Callum watched as Ben, curled himself into a even tighter ball, trying to push himself further into the wall away from him. 

“Life problems?” Callum sat down on the sofa, Ben looking up at him, when he didn’t go away. 

“Something like that.” Ben looked back down, swirling the bottle round, taking another swig of whiskey. 

“Is that really gonna help?”

“Yeah, it does actually.”

“Your just gonna feel ten times worse after.”

“I don’t CARE. Why’d you care either?”

“I don’t.” He didn’t to be honest. He just wanted to get his evidence and leave Ben and his disaster behind. But he needed him sober to cooperate. 

Ben looked back up at Callum, frowning slightly. “Have I met you before?”

“Yesterday. Come in for a car, but you didn’t have the right one.”

“See? S’good, this stuff, ‘elps me forget. Your gonna have to come back tomorrow, cos I’m kinda busy.”

“Looks like it.”

“Well, go on then?” He waved the bottle towards the door, some of it sloshing over onto the floor, Ben groaning to himself at the loss of it. “Damnit. Gonna have to get more now.” He slurred. 

Callum reached over picking the bottle from Ben’s grasp, Ben making a feeble attempt to grab it back, but couldn’t be bothered, so dropped his hand back down, grabbing a beer instead. 

“Want one?” Ben grinned, chucking one at Callum anyway. 

Callum caught it, but didn’t open it, instead sliding onto the floor next to him, placing the whiskey back down in between them. 

“Waddya think ya doin?” Ben pulled his head back, trying to see Callum clearly, his vision blurry from being slightly tipsy. 

“If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.” Callum smiled. He took the bottle from Ben’s hand, drinking some of it. 

“Oi! I was drinking that!”

“And so am I.”

Ben glared at him, but took back the bottle of whiskey for himself. 

“What’s this life problem then? Apart from having a whole pub of alcohol, you seem to be drinking on your own?” Callum asked. 

“Problem-s. More than one.” Ben huffed. 

“Go on then.”

“What?”

“Tell me then.”

“Why would I tell a complete stranger, how I’m feeling? You said you didn’t care.”

“I don’t. But it might stop you drinking yourself into oblivion.”

“And? You. Don’t. Care.”

Ben held the bottle out to him, offering some of the whiskey to Callum. 

“Nah, not a fan of whiskey. More of a vodka kinda guy.”

Ben shrugged, taking another long drink. 

“I’ll have to make sure I get some vodka in next time then.”

“Who says there will be a next time?”

Ben frowned at Callum, but shook his head instead, looking away. 

“I swear it’s good to tell people you don’t know what’s wrong, anyway?” Callum added. 

“Where’d you learn that life lesson then?”

“Dunno. Are you gonna tell me or not? Or shall I just leave and let you drown your sorrows alone?”

They looked at each other for a while, Ben trying to decide whether to trust him or not. 

“I haven’t actually got anything specifically wrong. It’s more...”

“Everything?”

“Suppose.”

“Hasn’t everyone got problems? I’ll be shocked if you tell me someone who doesn’t have any whatsoever. I know I certainly have.”

Ben looked back at Callum, deciding to take the whiskey from him, taking a swig himself. 

“Thought you weren’t a fan of whiskey?”

“Not. Didn’t say I didn’t like it though, just prefer other stuff. Besides if your drowning your sorrows, may as well join you.”

Callum drank a bit more, giving it back to Ben. 

“You gonna tell me what wrong then, or are we just gonna sit here drinking in silence?” 

“Already said. Everything.”

“You might wanna be a bit more specific.” 

They took turns drinking from the bottle, swapping it between them. 

“I’m a terrible son. I’m a useless dad. I have a none existent love life. The list goes on...”

“Why’s that making you like this now?”

“Dunno. It just gets to me sometimes.”

“So you drink?”

“Helps.”

“Does it though?”

Callum watched Ben drink some, taking it from him and drinking the rest.

“I’m out.” Ben told him, watching Callum put it on the side with the other bottle. “Got no more, I’m afraid.” 

They’d managed to drink the whole bottle of whiskey between them. 

“Good, cos your gonna kill your self if you carry on.”

“For saying you don’t care, you seem to.”

“Yeah well, I don’t fancy sitting here watching you try and kill yourself.”

“I’m not. Just numbs everything for a while.”

“Why are you such a terrible person then?” 

“Cos I just am. Me dad hates me cos I’m not good enough for him. Not like him. I’m a useless dad to Lex. Wasn’t even there at the start. Wish I was...”

“You are now aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but I still missed stuff I should have done with her before didn’t I?”

“Well, make sure you don’t miss anything else then.” He said simply. 

Ben looked up at Callum, smiling at him even though he hardly knew Ben. 

“That simple, is it?”

“Yeah, it is. You want to be there for your daughter, so be there, instead of sitting here getting drunk.”

“And me dad? If your so wise, what do you suggest about that?”

“Well, I haven’t got the most amazing father. Far from it. Why do you constantly need his approval? You don’t have to be like him. I mean, everyone knows who Phil Mitchell is. So-“

“Precisely! How can I be anyone different, when I’m always gonna be linked to him. I’m not me. I’m always gonna be Phil Mitchell’s son. Just like him.”

Ben rested his head against the wall, letting out a long sigh. 

Callum looked at him, just knowing he didn’t want to be like Phil. Everyone at work, criticising him. Saying exactly what Ben had just said, Phil’s son. When he didn’t want to be the same as him. He wanted a normal life, just like anyone else. He’d gained this reputation when it wasn’t his reputation at all, it was Phil’s. 

“You still will be you, if you stop following Phil around, doing everything he says or does. You can be different. Be yourself.”

“I don’t who I am...”

Callum thought if he couldn’t find anything, the proof he needed, he could convince him to be better instead. Ben could make his life worth something instead of trying to be like Phil. 

“Be Ben.” He smiled. 

“I still don’t who that is...” Ben looked at Callum, searching him, like he had all the answers. 

“Yes, you do. Be the person you are with your daughter. Not with Phil. Be who she would want you to be.”

“She’s seven. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t know half the stuff I do.” He wiped his eyes roughly, not even realising he’d been crying. 

“But you know what you do. So do it differently for her.”

“Your pretty wise for someone who doesn’t care.”

“Maybe I do.” He smiled. 

Ben looked back at him for awhile, forcing himself to look away, back down at his lap. 

“Your friends and family should be lucky to have someone like you. I’ve got Jay, but I don’t really tell anyone other stuff. Don’t even know why I’ve told you, Jay usually has to drag it out me first. I’m not a very open person.”

“Neither am I. I must have made a good impression then, if you’ve told me all this.” He smiled. 

“You giving your wise words, to everyone, they should appreciate you.”

“I’m sure your not a bad person, Ben.”

“Pfft, you hardly know me.”

“And you hardly know me, but you still told me all that stuff.”

“Look at us bonding over how terrible our lives are.” He smiled. “It’s like we’ve been best mates for years.”

“Who says I want to be your friend?” Callum grinned. 

“Who wouldn’t want to have the honour of knowing me?” Ben grinned back at him, giving him another beer and grabbing one for himself. 

“I still don’t know your name. You never told me. Am I actually gonna get a name from you, or are you going to disappear and I’ll never know? Being all secretive?”

Callum didn’t know whether to make one up like he was supposed to. Lie to him or tell him the truth. He could tell Ben didn’t want to do half the dodgy stuff he did. Only to please his father. 

“You forgot your name? Or you still not gonna tell me.” Ben smiled, when he didn’t answer for a while.

Callum looked back at Ben, for a few seconds longer, seeing him differently than that first time. He looked young and vulnerable his only mission to make Phil proud, when he could be someone else. Someone better. Not selling dodgy cars and getting into trouble with the police all the time because of various other dodgy stuff he did. 

“Callum.” He’d decided on the truth. 

“Well then, Callum. I’d like to make a toast. To having life problems and meeting you.” He smiled. 

“To having so many life problems, I’ve lost count and meeting you, Ben. Not just Phil’s son.” Ben smiled even wider at Callum, deciding he trusted him already. 

They clinked their bottles, sitting together in silence for a while, still on the floor with their backs up against the wall. 

“If your my friend now are you allowed to tell me what your life problems are?” Ben smiled, glancing at Callum.


	5. Chapter 5

“Where do I start?” Callum sighed. 

Ben looked at Callum, resting his head against the wall, closing his eyes. 

“You don’t need to tell me. I know it’s hard to get it out right sometimes.”

“You could say I’m a terrible son...”

“You don’t look very terrible to me.”

“And how do you that?”

“Dunno, just the impression I get.”

Callum looked at Ben, frowning at him. “Impression? Go on, tell me. I wanna know what you think.” 

“Now?”

“Yeah, go on.” Callum turned to the side, facing Ben, waiting. 

“Erm, well I’ve already said your wise, or is that intelligent? I don’t know.”

Callum smiled at him, trying to think of something to say.”

“It’s okay, I was only kidding.”

“No, no, I’m just working you out.”

Ben turned around, squinting at Callum, searching him for a while. 

“Your definitely a people person. The way you seemed to make me feel better, I bet you could do that with anyone.”

“I made you feel better?”

“Yeah, you did.” Ben smiled. “Your dedicated. Getting me to concentrate on Lex instead of everything else. Oo, and calm. You just plonked yourself next to me when I told you go away. Sorry about that.” He winced. 

“S’alright. We’ve both got annoying Dad’s, that’s why you were upset in the first wasn’t it?”

“Something like that. Tell me about him. Why is he so bad?”

Callum looked at Ben for a while, searching each other eyes. 

“I want you to tell me these first impressions, what vibes am I giving you?” Callum said instead. He rested his chin on his hand, smiling at Ben. 

Ben carried on, already knowing that Callum’s dad was a sensitive subject, not wanting to push him. 

“I’d say your pretty brave even getting to know me. I’m definitely not a people person.”

“No?”

“Nah, I hate most people. You must be special.” He grinned. 

“I’m honoured.” Callum grinned back.

“You do have a lovely smile. That’s technically not a vibe but I’m saying it anyway.” 

“I do?”

“I hope Whitney realises that too.”

“I’m a rubbish boyfriend too.” Callum sighed. He turned back against the wall, resting his head against it. 

“She’s marrying you isn’t she? You must be doing something right.”

“I don’t know. I never seem to get stuff right. I just don’t know why I can’t be like a normal boyfriend.”

“Normal? Is there a normal boyfriend?”

“Well, I always feel like I’m doing something wrong.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know! That’s just it. People always go about these perfect relationships. And I’m just thinking if you love ‘em what else do you need? Course I love Whit. I do. She does most of the wedding planning. It’s still like six months away, there’s loads of time. But I feel like she wants something else from me though and I’m not sure what.”

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Callum looked at Ben, frowning slightly at the sudden question, looking at Callum deep in thought.

“Erm, not really. I’ve never really thought about it before. But I don’t think so, no. I think you just love someone. What about you?”

“I reckon so.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, Mum always tells me that there’s someone out there for everyone. I don’t know if that’s true, but I reckon that if you did find someone, who’s really right for you, you’d feel it. Know it. I just never get in deep enough in a relationship to work it out. It’d only end in disaster for me anyway.”

“Why would it? You seem like a pretty decent person from where I’m sitting?”

“On the floor, with us drinking so much alcohol between us, you probably can’t see me clearly?” He laughed. 

“I’m seeing you pretty clearly, Ben. “

They looked at each other for a while, neither speaking. 

“Do you know what I think you should do?” Ben said instead, looking away from him. 

“What’s that then?”

“Go help with this wedding planning.”

“Whit knows what she wants, she doesn’t need me.”

“Course she needs you. Your going to be her husband.”

Ben frowned at Callum, as he sighed when he mentioned that.

“If you get involved, you’ll be excited too.”

“It’s like that, people get excited about weddings? So why aren’t I? I get the whole rest of our lives thing, I do. I love her. But the wedding. It scares me. It’s like there’s something wrong with me...”

“There’s nothing wrong with you. Maybe, you just don’t want her putting you in a pink suit.” Ben smiled. 

“Pfft, there is that.”

“So we’ve established. We’ve both got annoying Dad’s and we both have some kind of disaster involving our love lives. So much in common.” Ben smiled.

“We could be miserable friends.”

“I like this new friend thing. Getting to know you, it’s nice. Not many people get a good first impression.” 

“Yeah, I can moan to you when I’m feeling miserable. You obviously made a good impression on me.” Callum grinned. 

“I won’t be miserable if you won’t be either.” Ben smiled. 

Callum smiled back at him, drinking the rest of the beer.

“Deal?” Ben added. 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this is any good so far, probably not! 😬
> 
> But I don’t want to keep it going if people don’t like it. I do have some good ideas for this, just not sure whether to keep posting.


	6. Chapter 6

“You seem in a better mood today.” Whitney smiled. 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“How’d it go with Ben, yesterday?”

“Alright, didn’t really find anything out.”

“He’ll do something dodgy sooner or later.”

“Maybe...”

“Anyway, see you later, yeah?” 

“Yeah, course, I’ll meet you in the Vic, after work.”

“Sounds like a plan. Love you.” She smiled. 

“You too...”

She dashed off for work, leaving Callum alone in the flat.

He didn’t have much to do today, supposedly trying to get more info on Ben. He’d only seen him yesterday, so didn’t want to make himself look suspicious if he saw him too often. 

He sighed to himself, sitting down slowly on the sofa. He wasn’t supposed to be Ben’s friend but they’d already told each other stuff, he wouldn’t normally. Ben did seem genuinely like someone he could be friends with, instead of just saying all the right things to get him to trust him. 

Callum jumped when his phone buzzed with a new number. 

‘Just checking how you are since yesterday? Hope your okay. Reckon you should tell Whitney all what you told me, but I’m here if you have any more life problems. :)  
Ben.’

Callum smiled to himself, adding the number to his contacts. He’d not done it when Ben had given him his number on the note he’d given him. 

‘I’m good. But we’d be here all day, if I told you everything.’

‘I said I’d listen. That’s what friends are for.’

‘Hope your good too.’

‘Yeah, I am thanks to you.’

‘I didn’t do anything...’

‘Yeah, you did. I told you this yesterday. Your modest too, that’s my second impression.’

‘Is there such a thing as second impressions?’

‘Well, if there wasn’t, there is now! :)’

Callum smiled to himself, most of Ben’s messages ending with a smiley face. 

Callum put his phone back down, deciding what to do, having most of the day off, when his phone buzzed again. He thought maybe it was Whitney this time. 

‘What you up to now?’

Ben again. 

‘Not much. You?’

‘Me neither. :) Cos I’m your new best mate, you’ve got to come with me to the pub for a celebratory pint.’

Callum could practically see the grin on Ben’s face. He wouldn’t say they were best mates yet, they’d only met a couple of days ago.

‘In the morning? Isn’t that a bit early for drinking, for what we got like yesterday, I don’t think that’s a good idea? I swear I still have a hangover...’

‘You lightweight! That was sad drinking yesterday, today’s happy drinking!’

‘I promised Whit, I’d go with her tonight?’

‘Argh, come on!! It’ll be fun! You get to go home to Whit every night and drink wine or vodka (I remembered :)) at home. What’s a drink between friends??”’

‘Fine. Where do you want me?’

‘Yesss! You won’t regret it!’

‘I’m pretty sure I will in the end...’

‘:):):)’

Callum shook his head, smiling to himself, grabbing his coat from the side. Surely he could do some snooping whilst he was there?


	7. Chapter 7

Ben took Callum to E20, both of them sliding into a booth on their own. 

“You said a pint? In the pub?” Callum raised his eyes at Ben, watching Ben bring a couple of shot glasses over to the table. 

“Yeah, I changed my mind, fancied the club, we’ll get to pints, but first...”

He grinned at Callum sliding one of the glasses towards him. 

“Ready?” Ben asked. 

Ben waited for Callum, both of them grinning at each other. 

Callum didn’t wait for Ben, downing the shot anyway. 

“Calm down! We supposed to be doing it together!”

“Oh right, I’ll just have to have second them?” Callum grinned. 

Callum waited for Ben this time both of them downing them together. 

“I wanna know stuff about you, Callum?”

Callum squinted at Ben, drinking a cocktail he’d never usually drink. Ben had managed to persuade him to drink one. Ben had managed to persuade Callum to do a lot of new things recently. He would never drink in the day, let alone drinking shots. It felt good doing things he wouldn’t normally, like he learning things about himself too. 

“Me? I’m pretty boring.”

“So? I wanna know.”

“Why can’t you tell me about you instead?”

“Arr, this is like a first date.” Ben grinned. 

“Err, no, I’m drinking with you cos you dragged me out the flat, I’m getting married remember?”

“Yes, I know! Jeez, I was only kidding. Your very touchy sometimes.”

“I am not touchy! I’m just saying this is drinks with a friend.”

“So I am your friend now?” Ben grinned. 

Callum shook his head, downing another shot instead. 

They sat drinking together all day, both wasted, but neither caring. Callum had no intention of trying to find something out for work. He’d not known Ben for long, for he already thought of him as a friend, telling each other stuff, Callum would never dream of telling anyone else. Maybe it was the alcohol, he thought?

“Ben! I’ve been looking for you!”

“Jay...” Ben huffed, downing another shot instead. 

“This isn’t another one of your hook-

“Noooo! Nononono. Nope. Definitely not!” Ben cut him off, trying to see Jay clearly, his vision blurry from drinking way too much. 

Jay squinted at Ben, then at Callum trying to work him out. 

Callum looked at Jay warily, not sure who this was to Ben. 

Ben noticed Callum’s gaze, filling him in. 

“Oh, Callum, Jay-my brother. Jay, Callum- my... friend! Thas is! My friend!”

Ben draped his arm around Callum, grinning at Jay.

“I think you’ve had enough. Don’t you think you should be getting home?” Jay frowned. 

Jay attempted to hook an arm around Ben, but he pushed him away, pressing himself into Callum’s side. 

“Nope! Staying right here, with Callum. Aren’t we?” He glared at Jay then turned grinning at Callum, still with his arm around him. 

“Yup.” Callum answered, grinning at Jay now, too drunk to know what was going on. 

Jay stood there looking at Ben a little worried. 

“Oh, go away, Jay, your ruining me fun.” Ben waved his hand haphazardly at the door. 

“Cheers.” Jay huffed, shaking his head, leaving them to it anyway. 

“Right, right. We should play that game, where you have to drink if you’ve done something.” Ben grinned as soon as Jay had left. 

“Drink if you’ve ever?”

“Yeah! Thas it.”

Callum grinned at Ben both of them already wasted. 

“You first.” Callum nodded to the drinks downing one. 

“Wait, we do actually have to ask something?”

“Oh yeah, forgot!” Callum chuckled. “Was just drinking em then. You go first though?”

“Erm...” Ben squinted at Callum thinking of something to ask him. “Oo, I’ve got one! Drink if... you’ve ever kissed a bloke?” Ben grinned. 

“Nope. Straight as a ruler, me.” Callum grinned back, watching Ben down a shot. 

“No one is as straight as a ruler! You telling me you’ve never wondered what it’d be like kissing a guy? Like ever?”

Callum’s face hardened, sobering up instantly, looking back at Ben. But he didn’t seem to notice. 

“Nope.” Going straight back to being wasted. 

Ben squinted at Callum for a while, grinning at him. 

“What?” Callum asked nervously. 

Ben shuffled closer to Callum, Callum not sure what he was doing. 

Ben seemed to become sober for awhile, looking at Callum’s eyes. He held the side of Callum’s face, planting a kiss straight onto his mouth. 

Callum kissed him back for a few seconds. Ben didn’t seem to react to the moan that escaped Callum, sighing into the kiss. Ben was too busy trying to pull Callum closer. 

Ben broke apart first, pulling back, grinning at Callum. 

“Your about as straight as a circle now.” 

Callum looked a little startled, staring at Ben, before the alcohol took over and they both grinned at each other not caring about anything. 

“You do realise we’re gonna be so wasted and hungover in the morning, I won’t even remember a thing?” Ben chuckled. 

“I don’t think my brains working now. All I know is that I’m drinking way too much, can’t remember anything else.” Callum chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

“Where have you been, Callum, I was worried!! I haven’t heard from you all day and nearly all night! Anything could have happened to you?!”

Callum walked slowly into the flat, after spending about half an hour trying to get up the stairs without falling down them. He squinted at Whitney, his vision blurry trying to walk in a straight line. 

“With Ben in E20. Doing some snooping.” Callum giggled to himself falling over the side of the sofa, sprawling himself across it. 

“You went out drinking with him!!”

“Yeah? I need to be his friend somehow?”

Callum didn’t even care that he didn’t find anything at all. It was nice spending time with him, moaning to each other about life, laughing together. It felt normal for a change. 

“I don’t like this. Not one bit. He’s bad news, Callum. I told you not to get involved.”

“I’ve got to get ‘involved’ Whit.” He motioned imaginary speech marks, chuckling to himself. “Need to be his friend, get in there...”

He shuffled himself off the sofa, wrapping his arms around Whitney’s waist. 

“Callum! What have you been drinking! Your never like this when we go out?!” She pushed him off her roughly, Callum pouting at her. 

“Fine. Be like that then.” He huffed, chucking himself down on the sofa. 

“Oh for crying out loud Callum. Your a grown man, not two! Drinking in the day, drinking god knows what?”

“Shots. Cocktails. The lot. What can I say Ben Mitchell is a bad influence me.” He giggled. 

“Your meant to be getting evidence, Callum, not being his drinking buddy?!”

“I was getting evidence?” He frowned. 

“Your that wasted you probably can’t remember if you did get any anyway. What you’ve said or done with him! He could have given you some evidence and you can’t remember! Your supposed to be being professional.”

“I am VERY professional, thank you.”

“Did you find anything out then? Cos the sooner you stop hanging around with him, the better.”

“I found out loads, just not the right things to find out...”

“What did you do all day? You must have been talking about something?”

“Erm, I remember Jay, his brother, trying to take Ben home, that’s about it. The rest... no clue.” He grinned. 

“Just go to bed, Callum, your a mess. So much for us going out tonight.”

Callum frowned at Whitney. “Arr, don’t be like that! You could always join me...”

“Not like that Callum. Your incapable of doing anything in that state. You hardly even want to have sex when your sober.” She huffed. “Just go to bed, Callum, it’s already late. You can sleep in the spare room.”

“Argh! So your annoyed at me now, cos I went for a drink with a friend!”

“No, Callum, I’m annoyed coz you promised you’d spend some time with me, cos you work all time. You were meant to be finding something out, but you didn’t, so you can’t tell me you’ve been working all day, when your so drunk, you can’t remember anything!”

Callum groaned to himself, when Whitney walked past him into the bedroom, slamming the door, throwing himself down onto the sofa.


End file.
